


Flirt w rockowym stylu

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Two Shot, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego zakończył się sukcesem dla Myrona Wagtaila — wokalisty zespołu Fatalnych Jędz.





	Flirt w rockowym stylu

**Author's Note:**

> Fik ten będzie miał dwa rozdziały, pierwszy krótki, wprowadzający, a drugi — to 'właściwa historia', czyli o wiele dłuższa część.

  
Trochę ominął go moment, w którym z pozycji stojącej, wylądował na kolanach, przed swoim dawnym profesorem — jednak w żadnym wypadku na to nie narzekał.  


_ Na Merlina, _ po prostu kochał, wielbił, podziwiał i pożądał tego człowieka w każdym możliwym stopniu!

Jego mózg stawał się bezużyteczną papką za każdym razem, kiedy Severus Snape stawał się tym władczym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu czarodziejem. Gdy atmosfera stawała się cięższa przez czarną magię, jedyne czego pragnął Myron, to zostać własnością dokładnie tego śmierciożercy. I oj tak, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przynależności Severusa do Ciemnej Strony; na odkrytej ręce, pociągającej go brutalnie za włosy, wyraźnie odznaczał się Mroczny Znak, tak seksownie wyglądający przy nikłym świetle padającym ze świec.  
  


Myron w myślach dziękował swoim przyjaciołom z kapeli, że kilka lat temu namówili go do odnowienia kontaktu z Mistrzem Eliksirów, który od zawsze miał specjalne miejsce w sercu wokalisty Fatalnych Jędz.  
  



End file.
